Nothing to Fear
by Arina Ketchum
Summary: Arina and the gang continue on to Saffron, where they have an otherworldly experience when they meet Sabrina!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing to Fear

Chapter 1

By Arina Ketchum

The room was dark, save for the waning moon off in the corner of the window shining in. The Cricketots were in full chorus tonight down in the tall grasses outside.

"Are we all awake?" Angel asked the room.

"Yes," Jon and Rob answered together.

Angel sighed loudly. "I wonder how Arina's doing,"

"Hopefully she's asleep," Jon answered.

"You don't think Mike will force her to do something she doesn't want to, do you?" Rob asked.

"No," Jon answered with a sigh, "but I think he really needs to know what Sabrina said."

"She doesn't remember, anymore than we do."

"Maybe he'll try to hypnotize her," Angel leaned over her bunk, "like I've seen them do on TV."

"Oh geez, why didn't I remember that?" Jon covered his eyes with the palm of his hand. "Drowzee could have hypnotized her, she would have repeated it and she'd be back here with us."

"I'm not sure that would have been the right thing to do, considering how upset she was," Rob said.

Jon sighed. "Probably not. Let's get some sleep. There's nothing else we can do for tonight. We'll see her tomorrow."

* * *

It felt like mere minutes after Arina had gone to bed that Mike was shaking her awake.

"Sorry, kiddo, time to get up."

"What time is it?" Arina mumbled.

"It's late, nine o'clock."

"That's not late; give me another hour."

"Can't do," Mike threw the futon back. "The rest of us have been up and drilling since six. I told them we had a special guest with us today and they're eager to meet you."

Arina snored.

"Nice try." He shook her again. "Come on, or I'll make you run five laps before breakfast."

Grudgingly, Arina complied and sat up, brushing her mussed blue hair back away from her face and rubbing her eyes.

"I took the liberty of feeding your Pokemon." Mike said as he stood. "Your Pokemon have spunk. Rattata bit me, Spearow pecked me, and Bulbasaur hit me with Vine Whip, and that was AFTER I told them I was a friend of yours!"

Arina looked both shocked and ashamed. "I'm sorry. I've been working on their manners, but – "

"Don't worry about it. Once they saw you sleeping, they chilled out." Mike smiled. "They're downstairs."

"I'll get dressed." Arina started hastily grabbing things to start her day.

* * *

A half-hour later, Arina met Mike down in the main room, the members of the Dojo standing in front of him. "Guys, this is Arina Ketchum, Ash Ketchum's daughter."

The members of the Dojo immediately crowded around her, shaking her hand, patting her back and telling her how her father had inspired them, until Mike saw her look of discomfort and pulled her away. "Are you guys nuts? Is this how you treat a guest, especially a lady? Fifteen laps, NOW!"

"Aw, but boss –"

"No, it's ok, I'm fine." Arina spoke up quickly and turned to the group with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of me, I appreciate your help."

"Hmph," Mike looked like he'd been cheated. "Fine. Get to your stations. We're opening the Dojo for the day."

The guys looked relieved that they didn't have to run laps, but forlorn they had to leave their guest so soon.

"I'll see you guys later, ok?" Arina waved to them, to which they cheered in response.

"Rattata!" Rattata sailed through the air and landed on Arina's shoulder as Bulbasaur and Spearow came in.

"Hey guys," Arina smiled as she patted Rattata, and then, realizing she had to play the bad guy, pulled him off her shoulder, and set him down next to the other two Pokemon. She loomed over them and said in a "Trainer is mad" voice, "You three are in serious trouble with me." Her tone made Rattata squeak and jump behind Bulbasaur, and Spearow behind Rattata.

"What's the big idea, using attacks on people? You could have really hurt Mike here!"

"Bulb-Bulb-Bulbasaur." (We thought you'd abandoned us.)

"Why would you think that?" she asked with exasperation.

"Ratta-Rattata-Rat-Rat." (Because you haven't been acting like yourself since the last Gym.)

Arina froze. The last Gym had been Celadon, and that business with Rumer. Then they'd met Angel and Jon, and had that run-in at the tower and she'd lost those battles along the way…and now the upset with Sabrina…

"It's not easy to admit we're fallable, Arina," Mike said softly. "We want to be strong enough to hide our feelings, but in the end, accepting them as part of ourselves is the real way to strength."

Arina fell to her knees and outstretched her arms to her Pokemon. "Come here guys." She hugged the trio close. "I'm sorry. There's been a lot going on lately, but I promise you that I will never, ever abandon you. If you're let out of your Pokeballs by someone other than me, I promise I'll be nearby, ok?"

Mike and Arina turned at the sound of applause. Mike's team had snuck back in to watch the drama!

"Get back to your positions!" Mike yelled, and they scooted away again.

"I'm going to start docking pay next," he growled, and Arina knew he didn't really mean it. "Let's go call your parents before anything else happens."

* * *

"Ash Ketchum."

Her father's voice rolled over Arina like a warm wave, as his face popped up on the videophone in Mike's office. "Hi, Dad."

"Arina?" Ash jumped up from his seat. "Where are you? Are you ok? Why are you calling on a secure line?"

"I'm…fine. We're in Saffron, at the Dojo."

"The Dojo." Ash repeated flatly, and not with the relief Arina was expecting. Had she been calling from anywhere else, he might not be as worried. "Is Mike there?"

"Yeah, he's getting some coffee. How's Mom?"

"She's fine. She's out grocery shopping right now, but she's getting bigger."

"Really? Hopefully I'll be home before - " She paused, remembering the possession scenario at the Tower.

Ash grew concerned when he saw Arina's expression change. "Before what? Arina, what's wrong?"

"Hi, Ash!" Mike leaned over Arina's shoulder, grinning. He gently pushed her so that she would get up so he could sit. She stuck around only to be shooed away. Sighing, she wandered down the hall to the battle room of the Dojo where the rest of the crew was.

"Go Hitomontop! Mega Kick!"

"Go Vaporeon, Water Gun!"

The match Arina had walked in on was over instantly as the much stronger Hitmontop took down Vaporeon. The challenger recalled Vaporeon, bowed, and left.

"That's three today so far," one of the guys said. "Oh hey, Ms. Ketchum."

"Please, call me Arina."

"You ready to try and beat us?"

"Mmm," Arina looked like she was thinking about it, "maaaaybe?"

"Arina? Mike poked his head into the room. Arina came back into the hallway. "Your dad wants to say goodbye."

Ash looked incredibly flustered as she sat back down in front of the videophone. "Well, kiddo, you've been through a lot recently, haven't you?"

Arina simply nodded, guessing Mike had filled her father in on everything.

"I really wish you hadn't gone to the Tower, but that's over, so there's not much I can do about it."

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"No, no, not mad. Exasperated a bit, but you know, that's life. Were you trying to prove you were brave or something?"

Arina shook her head. "No…well, maybe a little. Angel told me that there were ghosts in the Tower, and I told her there were no such things. Then we got in there and…"

"Mhm. You know you don't need to prove you're brave to anyone, ok?"

"Yes, sir." Arina said solemnly.

"Do you need anything - money, food?"

"I could use a new bike." Arina deadpanned.

"Ha ha, very funny. Ok then, smart aleck, you're in good hands with Mike. I know you've had a bad week, but Mike's there to help, ok?"

"Ok."

"Chin up, kiddo. No Ketchum has died on their journey yet. You'll be just fine."

"Mhm, I'll call on the house phone later to talk to Mom."

"Good, see you then. Love you." Ash voice seemed to have a bit of sadness on the last two words.

"Love you, too. Bye."

Hanging up felt like she was never going to see her father again. Mike must have seen her shoulders slump. "It's hard being away from our loved ones. No one would fault you if you decided to take a break and head home, Arina."

"You mean quit."

"No, just take a break. Go home until your sibling is born and then start back again."

"But that would be after next year's games." Arina said. Thinking about it, it would be an ideal choice…but she'd promised to look after Rob, and her Pokemon were getting stronger…

"No, I have to keep going. I made a promise and I have to stick to it."

"Now I know where your Pokemon get their spunk from." Mike tossled her hair. "You're not going to like what I'm going to tell you next, though."

"What?" Arina looked up at him.

"Sabrina wants to see you."

* * *

Mike and Arina stood outside the Saffron Gym, as Rob, Jon, and Angel came running up from the Pokemon Center. Arina had called Angel on her cell, and told her what she was doing.

"You're going back in there, after what happened yesterday?" Angel cried as they arrived.

Arina was visibly shaking, but she nodded. "She wants to see me."

"Nothing will happen, I prom- well, I can't promise." Mike rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"That's encouraging." Angel muttered.

The front doors opened and they all looked at each other.

"We all go in together, we all go out together." Jon said firmly. "Let's go."

Angel squeaked, but walked in with them, jumping as the doors slammed shut behind them.

"No screaming," Jon ordered. Angel mewled in response.

There was no one to greet them this time, and the warp tile took them straight to the battle arena.

Sabrina was sitting on a couch to the side of the battle stage. "Well, I didn't think I'd have so many guests. Welcome to the Saffron City Gym, the only Gym in this town _authorized_ by the League."

Mike balled his fists and grimaced. "Do you have to shove that down my throat _every_ time you see me?"

Sabrina laughed. "Of course! It just wouldn't make my day complete without annoying you!"

She then turned her head to look directly at Arina. "Arina, please come here."

Arina froze and unconsciously leaned back. Jon gently pushed her forward, and she stumbled a few steps, away from the safety of the group.

"I'm going to need a moment alone with Arina." With a flick of her wrist, the warp tile activated, and the group, minus Mike, disappeared.

Sabrina's voice softened, "Arina, it's ok. I promise nothing will happen like yesterday."

Arina didn't budge.

"I know the last week has been rough on you, and I didn't help things, and I'm sorry. But what happened yesterday took even me by surprise."

"It did?" Arina said in a small, disbelieving voice.

"Yes. Please, won't you come closer?"

'She's actually really nice.' Arina recalled herself saying to Angel, but…

"Please?" Sabrina was pleading now. Arina felt her legs moving, and she didn't realize she'd made it to the couch until her hand touched Sabrina's. Sabrina's other hand covered Arina's and she had tears in her eyes as she spoke, "Thank you for coming back to see me, Arina. Ash would never forgive me if I hadn't made amends with you."

"But you didn't do anything – at least, you couldn't help it, right?"

"You're right; sometimes being a full-blown psychic can do funny things you weren't expecting to happen."

"What happened yesterday was a premonition," Mike said.

"Prem – Prem -" Arina tried repeating it back.

"Think of it as a vision of the future - a very narrow view. I only see flashes of it, and generally overwhelms me, sometimes to the point of passing out."

"And you can't control it? But you're the highest ranking psychic in the League!"

Sabrina grinned. "Unfortunately, being able to bend spoons and make things float in mid-air aren't the same as having these premonitions. I don't know when I'll have one, and I don't know what sets them off."

"Do they ever come true?"

"Some have, some haven't. They aren't always scary, either. I've had some truly happy ones come to pass."

"Yesterday's wasn't."

Sabrina took Arina's hand again. "I know, and for that, I'm sorry. I saw the terror on your face before I passed out, and I've felt truly awful about putting you through this, especially after your scare at Lavender Tower."

"You know about that?"

Sabrina nodded. "I'm notified each and every time there's a disturbance there."

"But what I saw there wasn't a prem-prem…vision. Ellen said so."

"And she's right, and I'm glad Ellen was there to help you."

"Just like we are here," Mike said gently.

"Arina, this is entirely up to you, but I need help remembering exactly what I said yesterday."

Arina cringed. "You don't remember?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Normally someone's around me to record or write it down when I have one."

"But your assistant was there," Arina said helplessly, knowing she was losing the fight.

Sabrina kept her patience, however. "I think we took him off-guard yesterday; poor guy was as shaken as you were."

Mike gently put a hand on her shoulder. "As Sabrina said, it's up to you. We can put you under hypnosis, and you won't remember anything afterwards. I've got your father's permission, but we're leaving this decision with you."

"The vision may have something to do with you, Arina, or it may affect someone else completely. The faces I saw yesterday were not yours, or your family's."

Arina seemed to relax a little at this. "Then I guess it's ok."

"Thank you, Arina. You've shown incredible bravery and maturity about this." Sabrina patted the seat next to her. "Come sit, you'll be more comfortable."

Arina sat as Mike pulled out a Pokeball and a tape recorder. He called out an Espeon, then started the tape recorder. "Are you ready?"

Arina nodded, feeling her stomach tie itself into more knots.

Sabrina slipped her arm around her. "I'm right here with you."

"Espeon, use Hypnosis on Arina, please." Mike ordered. The docile Pokemon locked eyes with the girl. Arina felt herself getting drowsy, like she could fall asleep right now…

"Arina?" Mike snapped his fingers in front of her expressionless face. "Good, she's under. I've got the tape recorder going."

"Arina," Sabrina said in a level tone, "This is Sabrina. I need you to repeat what I said yesterday."

"It was really scary."

"I know, but it would be really helpful if you repeat it for us, and then you'll be ok."

Arina paused. "The blood – the blood of the innocent spilled, the guardian shall arise from its sleep. One life exchanged for another, a sacrifice for all, shall conquer the darkness, but bring terrible sorrow."

"She remembered all that?" Mike asked softly.

"Her mind did, yes. Wake her up, please."

Mike tucked the recorder in his hip pocket. "Arina, this is Mike. When I count to three, I'm going to wake you up. One, two, three."

Arina 'awakened' from the spell, and started to fall back in her seat, but Sabrina caught her. "You're ok, I've got you."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it did. Thank you for helping us."

"Yeah, you did well, kiddo."

Arina looked at them expectantly. "Well, can I hear it?"

"The vision? Mhm, I don't think that's a good idea. It was very scary."

Arina balled her fists. "I'm tough! I can handle it!'

Mike arched a brow. _This_ was the same girl who was shaking in fear yesterday?

"Arina, you're just like your father," Sabrina laughed. "Knowing a prophecy doesn't do you any good if it's not intended for you in the first place."

"So it's not for me?"

"Nope, not a lick." Sabrina smiled.

Arina knew she was pressing her luck, but asked anyway. "Can I challenge you to a battle then?"

Sabrina smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm much too tired today." She reached out and flicked her wrist at the warp tile, and the group returned.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Angel shouted. "We shouldn't have been forced out of here like that!"

Sabrina ignored the loudmouth. "You can take Arina back to the Pokemon Center now."

"But – a battle?" Angel asked in disbelief.

Arina stood up from the couch and then hugged Sabrina. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_, Arina."

Arina turned to the group, a wide smile on her face. "Let's go, guys." For the first time in a week, Arina sounded upbeat and confident. She stepped on the warp tile and vanished with her group.

"Wow, I thought for sure she was going to press you about the prophecy and she didn't." Mike was surprised.

"I'm glad. It's not something her ten-year-old ears need to hear again anyway."

"So if this wasn't meant for her, who was it meant for?" Mike asked.

"Someone…someone who's lived a very difficult life."

"Thanks for being vague."

"I don't get specifics from these things!" Sabrina snapped.

Mike lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it. "I love it when you're angry at me."

Sabrina pulled away. "You should go now."

Mike frowned. "Why do you push me away every time? You know I won't hurt you!"

"It's not that," Sabrina said softly.

"Then what? Tell me!"

Sabrina looked away.

"Fine, be that way." Mike stormed up to the warp tile and disappeared.

Tears brimmed in Sabrina's eyes. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing to Fear

Chapter 2

By Arina Ketchum

"Ok, can someone please explain why we're not battling Sabrina right now?" Angel asked as they walked back to the Center.

"Because." Arina called backed to them as she walked ahead by herself.

"Because why?" Rob asked.

"Because she didn't want to!"

"What?!" Angel screeched. "Why not?"

"She's exhausted."

"So…tomorrow then?"

"She didn't say anything about tomorrow!"

"Arina, what's gotten into you?" Jon caught up to her. "Don't you want a badge?"

"Sure, but you can't push a Gym Leader to battle, especially not a psychic one." Arina answered.

"I guess we'll get it eventually," Rob shrugged.

"I want out of here! This whole business with Lavendar Town and now the spooky stuff here…" Angel sounded like she was ready to throw a temper tantrum.

"We can't help it. We'll have to stay here and try for a badge tomorrow." Jon said in a tone that made Angel change mind about a tantrum.

"But this gives us a chance to plan our strategy." Jon continued. "We know she uses Psychic Pokemon, so we can use that information to rearrange our teams."

Close to the Center again, Jon had Rob's team figured out, and was working on Arina's.

"According to your Pokedex, you have a Ponyta; why isn't that part of your current team?" Jon asked.

Arina paused. "Because he broke his leg in the Pewter City Races this year?"

Jon and Angel froze. "Your Ponyta ran in the Pewter City Grand Prix?"

"Well, he wasn't mine at the time, he was given to me afterwards." Arina sounded sheepish.

"Wait, I missed the race, but I heard about some girl –" Angel grew wide-eyed.

"Who jumped onto the track and prevented them from killing the Ponyta." Rob held out his hand toward Arina. "The one and only. I saw it on tv myself."

"You *own* a thoroughbred Ponyta?!" Jon asked in disbelief. "No way."

"Yes way! In fact, he might be ready to join us. I'll have to call Uncle Brock today and see how he's doing."

Angel sidled up her. "You know I _love_ fire Pokemon, Arina. Trade you a Ninetales for it!"

"Not on your life," Arina laughed, "but I will let you pet him once he joins us."

Angel looked a little down-hearted.

"Let's all call our families." Jon suggested. "We haven't talked to anyone but other trainers for a couple of weeks now."

"That's a good idea. I haven't called home in a couple of months, although I'm sure my mom's been too busy with work and her Poker games to worry about me." Angel said.

"Oh, she plays Poker? If I meet her, we'll have to play together." Jon said excitedly.

As Angel and Jon talked about Poker, Arina fell back to Rob, who was sort of shuffling along, with his head down. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rob shrugged. "I don't really want to call my dad though."

"Why not? I'm sure he's worried about you."

"It's like talking to a complete stranger. I know he's my father, but…"

"I guess I understand that. What if I called with you? I have to check in on the Pokemon I've sent him anyway."

Rob looked relieved. "That would be good. Thanks, Arina."

"You called me by first name!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You've only called me 'Ketchum' or that stupid nickname Jon gave me since you lost your memory."

"I guess I have," Jon mused. "You really hate that nickname?"

"I don't hate it, but I don't love it."

"Ok then, I'll stop using it."

Arina smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Are you guys coming or not?" Angel called back to them. Arina and Rob had fallen way behind.

"Coming!"

* * *

"Hi Professor Oak, it's Arina Ketchum."

"Hello Arina. You're not calling to tell me you lost Rob again, are you?"

Arina grabbed Rob and pulled him in front of the screen. "Nope! See, right here!" she grinned. "I just wanted to check on my Pokemon and trade out a couple for an upcoming Gym Battle."

"Oh? Which Gym?"

"Saffron, why?"

"So you've made it to Saffron. That's an incredibly tough Gym to beat. You sure you're up for it?"

Arina cringed, her newfound confidence suddenly deflating.

"Of course we are! We're two of the best trainers from this year's group, aren't we?" Rob piped up.

Gary nodded. "Very true. Well then, I guess I have no choice but to believe you'll succeed."

"Does he _always_ talk like this?" Rob whispered.

Gary continued, "Well, Arina, you've sent me several Pokemon, and they're in tip-top shape and ready to go out with you."

"Great, I'll take Ekans and trade in Weedle for it. I'm also sending Pidgey back."

"Very good. So who's on your team now?"

"Bulbasaur, Rattata, Squirtle, Spearow, Ekans, and I'm going to see if my Ponyta is ready for battle. He's in Pewter right now after breaking his leg."

Professor Oak nodded. "Very good team there with varied qualities. Just don't rely soley on your strongest Pokemon to get you through. You have to level them equally."

"I understand. Well, I've hogged the phone long enough, so here's Rob. Thanks again, Professor."

"Hey…Dad."

Arina didn't want to seem like she was hanging on every word, so she slipped over to the couch nearby where Angel was sitting. "Get your mom?"

"Nah," Angel waved away the question,"she's probably at work. That's why we moved to Pallet, because of the job offer she got. She said she'd be away a lot, so I didn't expect her to be there. Did you call your parents?"

"I called my dad before we went to see Sabrina, but I'll call my mom tonight. I also need to call my uncle about Chance."

Angel's eyes lit up at that tidbit. "Can you call him right now?"

"Nah, he's either at the Gym or at his store. This is the height of breeding season, so he's really busy."

"Poop." Angel sat back. "I want my Ponyta."

"He's not yours, he's mine."

"He's mine by proxy."

Arina wasn't sure what 'by proxy' meant, but she rolled her eyes anyway. "He's still mine and it's going to stay that way."

"You're so mean, Rin!"

"Don't you start with that nickname." Arina growled.

"Hey guys!" Jon came over to them. "Ready for lunch?"

"Don't you think of anything else besides food?" Arina asked. "This sounds familiar…"

"Of course not, Rin. Oh well, sometimes Pokemon. Anyway, I won't be joining you for dinner."

"Why not?"

"I have a date."

Angel nearly fell of the couch. "You do not!"

"Where do you think I was when you were on the phone? I saw a cute girl pass by the Center, helped her with the stuff she was carrying, and asked her to dinner."

"What's going on?" Rob asked as he came up to them.

Angel point to Jon, sputtering, "He has a date! We're being abandoned for some floozy!"

"Hey," Jon cried, "that's not cool!"

"What's a floozy?" Rob asked Arina.

"I think it's a date," Arina answered. "What are you so worked up about? Why don't you find a date and go out tonight, too?"

"Because," Angel looked haughty, "someone needs to look after you two."

"What?!" Rob and Arina cried together. "We're ten!"

"She's just giving us an excuse because she knows she won't find one for tonight," Jon grinned.

"The heck I won't!" Angel poked her finger in Jon's chest. "You'll see! I'll find a gorgeous man that's wealthy and sweeps me right up!" She turned and stormed out of the Center.

"If this is what being fifteen is like, I don't want to get older," Arina mused.

"Nah, that's just Angel. Let's get some lunch." Jon said.

* * *

Angel apparently found a date, because she came back at four o'clock, looking triumphant.

"I've found one, and he's GORGEOUS!" she announced as she came back to their room. Arina and Rob were playing cards with Squirtle and Charmeleon and Jon was reading a book on his bunk.

"Good for you!" Jon sat up.

"You two," Angel pointed at Arina and Rob, "are on your own tonight. I don't want any reports from Joy that you flooded the place, or set fire to the beds -"

"Those are things you did, aren't they?" Jon asked.

"Of course not!" Angel's haughty tone was evident, "I was a perfect child."

Meanwhile, Jon was nodding and mouthing "Yes she did." Arina has to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

Angel tossed her head. "Anyway, I'm going to get ready." She swept off to the bathroom they shared with the rest of the floor.

"If she has a date, I'll eat a Pokeball," Jon said after she'd left.

But at six o'clock, as Jon was sitting in the lobby with Angel, Rob & Arina, her date arrived.

"Oh, hello, Angel!" he spat through his braces.

Angel internally cringed, but outwardly, she beamed. "Norman, how nice of you to come pick me up!"

Norman adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses and held out some limp daisies. "These are for you." More spittle.

"Oh, thank you." Angel quickly passed them off to Arina. "Be a dear and take these up to the room for me?"

"We'd better go. The movie starts in twenty minutes."

"Bye guys, behave yourselves!"

Arina held out a Pokeball out to Jon. "You want salt and pepper on that?"

"Oh man, that was just sad," Jon chuckled.

"She won't be doing that again anytime soon."

"Won't be doing what?" Rob asked.

"Whoops, there's my date at the door." Jon stood up and grabbed the bouquet he'd bought earlier. "Bye guys, I'd like a non-burning bed tonight, please," he winked.

"Are you kids by yourselves tonight?" Joy came over to them.

"Yep." Rob answered.

"I could really use some help feeding the Growlithe puppies tonight and we could order pizza for dinner."

"Yum, let's do that," Arina cheered.

"Do I like pizza?" Rob asked.

"Yep, it's your favorite food." Arina grinned, "it was the only way your mom got you to eat your vegetables."

"Let's go see the Growlithe." Joy motioned them to follow her to the back room. "They haven't had much interaction with humans, and they need it if they're going to be trained Pokemon."

"Yeah, I've noticed we're the only ones in the Center. I figured all those trainers in Lavendar Town would have caught up to us by now.

"Maybe they were going different ways," Joy smiled. "Here we are, puppy central."

"Won't Angel be jealous? We get to play with the puppies and she went on that stupid date." Arina grinned.

"All right Arcanine, these kids are going to be helping me tonight. Arina, Rob, hold out your hands."

They did so, and Arcanine sniffed them and barked in approval. The pups were a bit timid, but their mother nudged them forward toward the kids.

"See what I mean about them not having much contact with humans? They really only know me."

"That's ok, we'll play with them for a while before dinner." Arina sat down on the floor and Rob followed.

"Thanks, guys. There's a basket of toys in the corner. We'll have dinner in about an hour."

"This one likes my fingers." Rob said as he drew his fingers away from the puppy's mouth he'd been holding.

"Don't let them chew on you, it's a very hard to break them from it."

"You sure know a lot about Pokemon."

"Nah, I just like to learn things the hard way." Arina grinned. "We have a Speal at home that liked the taste of fingers until we finally broke its habit. It took months of solid training though."

"Your dad is the Pokemon Master, right? Wouldn't he just point to it and tell it to stop and it would?"

Arina laughed. "Oh that would be funny!"

"You mean he's the Pokemon Master and not every Pokemon listens to him?"

"Not always. But they usually come around. Hey! No bite!" Arina cried at the puppy she was playing with. The puppy scampered away to hide behind his mother.

"Maybe they need some exercise. They've been cooped up here all day." Joy said as she passed by the door.

"Yeah, let's take them out to the backyard. They're probably bored." Arina stood up.

Arcanine stretched and she and her pups followed Arina and Rob out.

By seven-thirty, Arina and Rob were pooped. The puppies had more than enough energy to spare, and were galloping around the yard with various sticks.

"I'm getting hungry. You want to watch them while I check on dinner?"

"Sure, it's not like I can move, anyway." Rob said as he looked down. The pup with the brown tuft of hair had fallen asleep in his lap.

"Joy?" Arina pushed the sliding glass door open. She walked into the lounge area and noticed the metal security door was closed on the front doors.

"It's not curfew yet," Arina said to herself in puzzlement, "Joy?"

No answer.

"Chansey?" Arina called timidly.

The Center was deathly quiet.

Arina, out of the corner of her eye, spotted something, and when she peered over the desk, she saw Joy lying unconscious on the floor.

"Joy! Chansey!" Arina yelled. Someone came out of the back, but it wasn't Chansey.

Arina's heart stuck in her throat. "Team Rocket," she whispered.

End Chapter 2


End file.
